


Wielka Niebieska Wojna

by Serathe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Young, smurfs - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serathe/pseuds/Serathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Zabrałeś mu Smerfy i zepsułeś Action Mana? - zapytał John ze znaczącym uśmiechem i przez sekundę Mycroft przestał się pilnować, przybierając odrobinę zaskoczoną minę."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wielka Niebieska Wojna

 

 

__

_\- Zabrałeś mu Smerfy i zepsułeś Action Mana? - zapytał John ze znaczącym uśmiechem i przez sekundę Mycroft przestał się pilnować, przybierając odrobinę zaskoczoną minę._

&&&

Kiedy Sherlock miał sześć lat, a Mycroft właśnie wkroczył w nieszczęśliwy wiek lat trzynastu, zaś jego problemy z wagą zaczęły w jego opinii nabierać wagi wręcz państwowej, pojechał na wycieczkę do Niemiec i przywiózł swojemu młodszemu bratu komplet cennych, ręcznie malowanych figurek Smerfów z Kinder Niespodzianki - edycję sportową z roku 1984. Żywił nadzieję, że ten domo-nie-do-końca-rosły naukowiec zachowa się mniej jak Gargamel, a bardziej jak cichy kolekcjoner.

Właściwie jednak wcale na to nie liczył, bo jedynymi rzeczami, jakie Sherlock dotychczas kolekcjonował, były katastrofy, we wszelkich rozmiarach i kształtach - od zwykłego wypadku z "próbowałem zamieszać gips w mikserze" do pamiętnego "użyłem brylantowego pierścionka mamy do wycięcia dziury w oknie sypialni, a potem udowodniłem eksperymentalnie, że diamenty są zbudowane z węgla i można spalić je za pomocą zapalniczki." Oczywiście to Mycroft ponosił wszelkie konsekwencje, jako że w ich domu wszystko, co dobre, było pomysłem małego geniusza Sherlocka, a wszystko złe - winą jego leniwego starszego brata Mycrofta.

Kiedy więc pewnego dnia wrócił do domu ze szkoły i znalazł smętne szczątki Smerfa Z Czekoladowym Tortem w piekarniku, westchnął tylko, sprawdził, czy gaz na pewno jest wyłączony i posprzątał cały ten bałagan, by chwilę później wkroczyć do jadalni i po raz pierwszy (i ostatni) w życiu ujrzeć Smerfa Skaczącego W Worku rzeczywiście skaczącego po stole, na czarnym kawałku czegoś, co wyglądało jak krążek hokejowy z dziurą w środku, a okazało się magnesem. Sherlock wypełzł spod stołu, trzymając w dłoni drugi magnes i Mycroft zamarł, kiedy jego całkiem niezłe zdolności dedukcji połączyły te dwa elementy z nowo zakupionymi głośnikami wieży stojącej w jego pokoju.

 - Ty mały skur… - zaczął ostro, ale natychmiast zamilkł, kiedy pomyślał, że Sherlock zapewne natychmiast będzie chciał dokładnie wiedzieć, co to takiego. – Mały kapeluszniku – zakończył niezręcznie.

 - To nie jest kapelusz, tylko trikorn - odpowiedział natychmiast Sherlock, poprawiając piracką czapkę na rozczochranych włosach. Właśnie skończył lekturę „Wyspy Skarbów” Stevensona i z jakiegoś powodu wolał Długiego Johna Silvera od Jima Hawkinsa. Mycroft pomyślał, że jeśli chodzi o ten typ literatury, wolałby, żeby Sherlock zachowywał się bardziej jak dr Jekyll niż Mr Hyde, albo żeby chociaż ktoś postanowił go porwać za młodu. Jego starszy brat mógłby wówczas odpocząć chociaż kilka godzin, zanim porywacze przynieśliby małego aniołka z powrotem, dopłacając, by ktoś zechciał go odebrać.

Cóż, Sherlock był bardzo specyficznym dzieckiem. Jeden z lekarzy próbował zdiagnozować u niego zespół Aspergera, ale odmówił następnej wizyty po tym, jak czteroletni Sherlock spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, zakomunikował swoje niezadowolenie nazywając go konowałem i z doskonałą celnością rzucił mu prosto w twarz małą żabą.

 - Dlaczego patrzyłeś na pupę mamy? - zapytał chwilę potem, zanim jeszcze pan psycholog zdołał otrząsnąć się z obrzydzenia.

Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że więcej tego typu medycznych wizyt w posiadłości Holmesów nie było?

Mycroft pomyślał, że definitywnie będą jakiejś potrzebowali po tym, co Sherlock nazwał później „Wielką Niebieską Wojną”, podczas której dom służył jako pole bitwy, a Mycroft został dożywotnio obsadzony w roli arcywroga, kiedy jednego za drugim odnajdywał wszystkie Smerfy, niezależnie jak kreatywnie Sherlock je schował. Mały geniusz jednocześnie aranżował sytuacje, które bez pudła zaowocowałyby małymi niebieskimi trupkami, gdyby owe Smerfy były wcześniej żywe.

Smerfetka Ze Skakanką utonęła w kałamarzu i Mycroft nawet by jej nie zauważył, gdyby nie podejrzany czerwony sznurek wystający ponad powierzchnię atramentu. Smerfa Skaczącego Na Piłce (czwartego z kolei) znalazł w kawałkach na patio - zrzuconego z dachu, sądząc po połamanej dachówce spoczywającej tuż obok niego.

Następnego, Smerfa Z Jajkiem Na Łyżce, namierzył przyklejonego taśmą do żółwia, tuż przy ogrodowym oczku wodnym. Kiedy próbował go dosięgnąć, przestraszone zwierzę zwiało do wody, głośno dopingowane przez Sherlocka, który jak zawsze znajdował się dokładnie tam, gdzie coś się działo.

 - To byłby piąty - rzekł Mycroft ze złością.

 - Szósty! - nie zgodził się Sherlock, podczas gdy jego brat podwinął rękaw, próbując dosięgnąć żółwia w zbiorniku. Skutecznie.

 - Piąty. Jeden był w piekarniku, jeden na stole, jeden w kałamarzu, jeden na dachu i teraz ten.

 - Jeden, dwa, trzy, pięć, sześć - policzył Sherlock i Mycroft pomyślał, że czas znaleźć mu nauczyciela matematyki. Którego z pewnością szybko znienawidzi.

 - A co z czwartym?

 - Czwórkę skasowałem. To zła liczba.

 - Nie możesz jej skasować Sherlock, to powszechnie znana liczba, wszyscy jej używają.

 - Ja nie jestem „wszyscy” - odpowiedział Sherlock i to był koniec rozmowy, bo Mycroft nie potrafił wymyślić odpowiedniej riposty.

Kiedy odnalazł szóstą figurkę, Smerfa Poszukiwacza, zwisającego na stryczku z rury w łazience, zdecydował, że już czas na poważniejszą rozmowę.

 - Dlaczego zabijasz Smerfy, Sherlock? - zapytał spokojnym głosem.

 - Nie zabijam.

 - Owszem tak. Gdyby były żywe, twoje działania by to zmieniły.

 - Ale nie są. Są jak ten obrazek papugi w książce. Nie da się zabić obrazka.

 - Ale jeśli na przykład przedrzesz go na pół, będzie zepsuty. Psucie to rodzaj zabijania.

Smerf Na Szczudłach został przepołowiony za pomocą Mycroftowego scyzoryka, ukradzionego z zamkniętej szuflady jego biurka. Sherlock po raz kolejny udowodnił, jak bardzo jest uparty. Mycroft nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale zaczął trochę się bać. Nie swojego wyjątkowego brata, ale o niego. Nie był szczególnie bojaźliwy, ale widział wyraźnie, że już niedługo Sherlock zacznie „psuć” także żywe stworzenia. Najpierw tylko owady i płazy, żeby zobaczyć, jak działają. A potem gładko przejdzie do większych, ciepłokrwistych zwierząt. W tym tempie pewnego dnia może nudzić się wystarczająco, by poeksperymentować z zabiciem człowieka. Jeśli tylko jakiś nieostrożny eksperyment nie zabije najpierw jego.

Gdyby Sherlock był normalnym dzieckiem, Mycroft po prostu spuściłby mu solidne lanie, przejmując ten smutny obowiązek od ich rzadko obecnych w domu rodziców. Ale nawet jeśli Sherlock nie byłby typowym Aspergerykiem, bicie go wydawało się zwyczajnie... niesprawiedliwe. I impulsywne - a impulsywność nigdy nie była cechą Mycrofta. On zawsze był tym ze sprytnym planem. Podczas gdy Sherlock lubił żołnierzyki, on preferował szachy. Poza tym wiedział, że jest jedyną osobą zdolną powstrzymać Sherlocka przed pogorszeniem się. Po prostu przyrzekł sobie, że do tego nie dopuści. Złamał w życiu wiele obietnic, ale tej jednej dotrzymał do końca.

 - Mamusia będzie zmartwiona - stwierdził więc pewnym głosem. - Zwłaszcza, kiedy powiem jej, że zepsułeś kolejną zabawkę. I to na dodatek prezent.

Sherlock mógł wydawać się niezdolny do poczucia winy albo zawstydzenia, mógł być nazywany przez sąsiadów małym socjopatą, ale każdemu na czymś zależało. Sherlockowi zależało na matczynej opinii. Mycroft zaś wiedział, jak wykorzystać taką słabość.

Jego młodszy brat łypnął na niego podejrzliwie, ale po chwili wyciągnął rękę i rozwarł pięść, pozwalając Mycroftowi wziąć ostatnią figurkę bez walki. Mycroft prawie się uśmiechnął. Jeden mały krok dla Smerfa...

 - I nie było już nikogo - szepnął do siebie, chowając Sędziującego Papę Smerfa do kieszeni.

I wtedy usłyszał kliknięcie, po czym figurka Action Mana ze spadochronem zrobionym z haftowanej chusteczki spadła mu prosto na głowę.

&&&

_\- Tak, wszystko mi opowiedział – kontynuował John radosnym tonem. – Wiesz, że nadal ma ci to za złe, prawda?_

_\- Nie oczekiwałem niczego innego._


End file.
